


Two-Sided Die (Art) - Inception Reverse Big Bang

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Inception (2010), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for <b>i-reversebang</b> @ lj (2013). Many thanks to <b>still_ciircee</b> for choosing my work. <3</p><p>Click the title for art and story link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two-Sided Die (Art) - Inception Reverse Big Bang

  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/IFksOtg.jpg)

[Story Link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/970355)  


[Art Post](http://the-fatal-flaw.livejournal.com/12802.html) (LJ)


End file.
